


Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up

by SmolAh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Knife Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAh/pseuds/SmolAh
Summary: Papa II is a big dick and makes Copia cry because of his knife kink.DISCLAIMER: PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY I MADE IT PURELY AS A JOKE!!! I DON'T SUPPORT THIS KIND OF ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR!!!





	Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please don't come for me. Also I made this for my precious WIFE (u thirsty bich).  
> Ugh and yeah I got some name HCs for them bois: Lorenzo for Papa II and Raphael for Copia.
> 
>  [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17486075/chapters/41182880)

It had taken the cardinal some time to adjust to the darkness of the clergy’s corridors. One hand touching the wall, feeling it with his fingertips to navigate. He was rushing yet trying his best to not make any noise. His steps began to fasten, eventually becoming running as he came close to his chambers.

At last he reached it, fiddling his keys out his pocket, his hands shaking. A small lantern at the side of his rooms entrance illuminating the corridor, making Copia squint his eyes. Just as he was to unlock the heavy wooden door to his dormitory he sensed a cold breeze running down his spine. 

He found him… Of course he did. He always does. That bastard had his ways. 

Copia froze. He could feel his fingers running up his neck, finding their way into his curly hair, gently playing with it. His heart started racing as the taller man bend down, resting his chin on the cardinal’s shoulder. 

“Why the hurry, my dear?”

He closed his eyes as he started shaking from Papas words. He knew he would regret the decision to let him into his life. But he would have never guessed that Papa would become this obsessive. Slowly he turned around, facing the older man’s uncomfortable glare.

“U-Unholy father I-I… I was just trying get into m-my chambers… I-I still have a-a lot of work to-“

“You have been avoiding me all day, my dear cardinal… Why?”

“I-I didn’t i-intent to I-“

“It seemed like you were running away from me too.”

Copia began to tense up. He tried to avoid Papas cold stare at him but he kept on commanding him to look up, until eventually he held him by his throat, slamming his body against the wall. The cardinal let out a silent whine.

“I longed for you today, my dear. I missed seeing your small face being squished in my single hand. Oh, how preciously fragile you are.”

II loosened his grip on Copias throat, him immediately reaching for air. Slowly he pulled the smaller man towards himself just to slam him against the wall again. This time the cardinal made a loud noise of agony.

“But you kept away from me! Leaving me miserably alone!” Papas sharp voice was echoing through the hall.

“Tell me, my sweet little Raphael, what should I do to you now?”

Copia couldn’t make any sound. His chest burning as he tried to move himself out of the seconds painful grip. One of his hands holding onto Papas, the other one reaching inside his pocket. 

“L-Let go of m-me, L-Lorenzo” His voice was small and silent. More of a whimper than an actual sound.

The cardinals pathetic attempt to free himself amused the second. He liked watching his small body shake in pain and fear. He tightened his grip on Copias throat, holding him higher up the wall, making his little head fall back. 

Finally, Copia found what he was searching for, stabbing the second into his lower left side. The older man slightly stumbled at the sudden impact. His grip on the cardinal’s throat loosening again, yet still not letting go of him. He looked down at the knife that Copia was holding onto, wrapping his hand around the cardinals. Gently he stroked Copias small fingers, now facing him, gazing into his burning hazel eyes. He gave the cardinal a small grin as he let go of his throat to reach for his curly hair again, filling the hall in his heavy panting. 

Copia was shaking, not letting go of the knife stuck in Papas flesh. Blood running down his and the seconds hand and arm, dripping to the ground. Papas hand deepened in Copias soft brown hair as he kept smiling at him.

_“Oh, my dear…”_

II reached for Copias face, gently stroking his freckled cheeks, making his way down to his soft peachy lips. He smiled at Copia as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back, pushing his body forward and ramming the knife deeper into his own body.

Papa let out a deep moan, rather out of pleasure than of pain. Blood now streaming down Copias arm as he still held onto the knife, unable to move from the sudden occurrence. He looked at the second in horror, whose chest was rapidly moving, his eyes halfway closed, moaning from the pleasing sensation. His grip on Copias hand tightened as he twisted the knife inside his body, moaning even louder as more blood started to rush out of it. 

He looked into the cardinal’s glassy eyes, visibly satisfied as he came closer to his face, reaching for his ear. Papas heavy breathing down his neck made Copia shiver, even more so as Papa spoke in an uncomfortably calm voice.

“Aren’t you planning on pulling out, my dear?”

Copias hand started shaking, his chest burning again as he could feel warm tears running down his cheeks. He was unable to make any sound, holding his breath.

“Let me help you then…”

The seconds grip on Copias hand tightened again as he pulled the knife out of his body. The cardinal slowly slipping to the ground, his legs now too weak to hold him up, finally letting go of the knife as it fell from his shaking hands. II reached for his wound, holding it close. He kneeled down to Copia, who was franticly shaking. He cupped the younger mans face with his bloody hand, stroking over his cheek, smudging it with blood.

“I will be awaiting you in my office tomorrow. Sleep well, my dear Raphael.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17486075/chapters/41182880) for anyone who's interested!


End file.
